Le Paquet
by Lychee
Summary: Sam Tyler reçoit un cadeau inattendu, qui comble son petit côté de technology-addict.


**Le Paquet**

(Pour les puristes, je sais que l'Altair 8800 a été lancé en janvier 1975… disons que la police a peut-être eu la possibilité d'en bénéficier plus tôt ?

Sam Tyler est un gros accro de la technologie.)

On était le 26 décembre 1974, et ce matin-là, au commissariat de Manchester, le DI Sam Tyler se trouvait assis à son bureau, observant d'un œil suspicieux le paquet qu'il venait d'y découvrir quelques instants plus tôt.

A vrai dire, la présence du DI Sam Tyler en ces lieux était tout aussi incongrue que celle du paquet d'origine inconnu, étant donné que tous les membres de l'unité, à l'exception des quelques malchanceux chargés d'assurer la permanence, étaient en congé de fin d'année. Mais Sam Tyler n'aimait pas les congés. Plus exactement, il n'était pas fait pour les congés. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de prendre des congés – ses quelques mois de coma mis à part – il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort dès l'après-midi du premier jour, et avait passé les trois suivants à rattraper sa paperasse en retard. Il en avait conclu que, quitta à travailler, autant le faire payé, et n'en avait plus repris. Mais cette fois, le DCI Gene Hunt l'avait flanqué dehors à coups de pieds dans le derrière – littéralement – en lui interdisant de repointer sa "sale petite gueule de chochotte" avant le 2 janvier 1975. Sam avait quelques problèmes relationnels avec son supérieur, mais il savait reconnaître de l'attention quand il en voyait, et pour une fois il suspectait Gene de l'avoir renvoyé chez lui non pas parce qu'il lui portait sur les nerfs, mais parce qu'il sortait de deux longues semaines d'enquête et n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours. L'homme savait presque être délicat quand il le voulait.

Mais bien entendu, Sam avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire dans son appartement minable, personne avec qui fêter Noël – enfin, il aurait pu inviter Annie, mais non, les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées – et si revenir au commissariat avec une semaine d'avance signifiait se faire à nouveau engueuler par Gene pendant une bonne demi-heure, et bien… au moins, il aurait quelqu'un à qui parler.

C'était sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'il s'était acheminé jusqu'au commissariat. Manchester était plongée jusqu'au cou dans l'atmosphère de Noël, Manchester respirait Noël, chantonnait Noël, scintillait Noël, et Sam se retrouva tout naturellement à songer à ses Noëls passés. Noël quand il était enfant, avec ses parents, puis seulement sa mère ; Noël quand il était seul, plongé dans ses études, et à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait ; Noël ces dernières années, avec Maya, et qu'est-ce que Maya lui avait offert la dernière fois ? Ah, oui, le dernier iPod. Il renifla. Son iPod lui manquait toujours. Et son portable encore plus. Il cligna des yeux et refusa d'y songer plus longtemps. Et son tout, tout dernier Noël, en 1973… loin d'être une réussite. Il avait été de permanence au commissariat, et il avait un vague souvenir d'avoir fini dans une cellule, complètement bourré, en train de chanter bras-dessus, bras-dessous, avec un détenu et Ray. Urk. Enfin bon, au moins il n'avait pas été tout seul comme un pathétique bon à rien et – depuis quand se souciait-il d'être tout seul ou pas ?

De mauvais poil, il poussa la porte du commissariat, salua rapidement Phyllis, et se dirigea jusqu'à son modeste domaine. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il aperçut le paquet, nettement emballé dans du papier marron, avec une ficelle marron, posé sur le bureau. Et, cinq minutes plus tard, il en était toujours à l'observer avec attention.

Il n'y avait aucune adresse sur le paquet, rien qui n'indiqua sa provenance. Il avait un instant songé à une bombe, mais Chris, qui sommeillait un peu plus loin sur une chaise, avait ouvert un œil endormi pour l'informer que le paquet était là depuis la veille. S'il s'était agi d'une bombe, elle aurait déjà explosé, non ?

Peut-être des preuves reliées à l'une des affaires sur lesquelles il travaillait ? Mais il y aurait eu une adresse, ou une note, ou bien Phyllis l'aurait mis au courant – même vexée par son attitude parfois brusque, Phyllis savait rester professionnelle.

Mais non, il n'y avait aucune raison vraiment logique à la présence de ce paquet en ces lieux, et l'esprit de Sam, ou du moins une partie, commença à se demander, si peut-être, bien que cela soit très improbable, mais après tout, pourquoi pas, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Noël. Pour lui.

Puis il se souvint de l'endroit où il se trouvait, de l'époque où il se trouvait, des gens qu'il fréquentait, et secoua la tête. Il y avait encore davantage de chances que le Père Noël soit venu en personne. Fronçant les sourcils, il saisit une paire de ciseaux et attaqua directement le problème.

- Oh !

Chris releva la tête, tiré des bras de Morphée par l'exclamation de Sam.

- Chef, tout va bien ?

- Oh ! répéta Sam avec un sourire émerveillé.

Et il saisit tendrement le contenu du paquet dans ses bras.

oOo

- Ca fait une heure qu'il est comme ça, il refuse de le lâcher, expliquait Chris d'un air paniqué.

Gene Hunt renifla, prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, puis observa pensivement Sam Tyler, amoureusement cramponné à son nouveau jouet, en train de montrer les dents aux agents qui essayaient de l'approcher.

- C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'acheter cet Altair 8800 truc-chose pour le commissariat, maugréa-t-il.

En même temps, Sam avait l'air si content.

FIN.


End file.
